


Child of Mine

by notatallyourseed



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Ash has Big Red's baby, Ashlyn Caswell likes old fashioned names and you can't change my mind, Baby, Baby Names, Child, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Young Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallyourseed/pseuds/notatallyourseed
Summary: Ashlyn and Big Red welcome their baby into the world.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my son, Luke!

Ashlyn had been in labor with her and Big Red’s first child for about eight hours. At nineteen, she didn’t expect to be engaged with a baby on the way, but here she was. Big Red, on the other hand, was still terrified. He was thrilled to meet his baby, but he was also nervous. What if he wasn’t a good dad? What if his little boy or girl didn’t like him? I mean, he knew the baby was going to like Ash, because who couldn’t like Ash? She was perfect. She was going to be an incredible mom. As he watched her in pain, giving birth to their baby, it put him in mental pain. His girl, his Ash, was in pain and he couldn’t do anything to change it. She gripped his hand tight, tears running down her face.

“I can’t do this, Red. I can’t.” She breathes out, her red curls sprawled out behind her. She looked so beautiful to him. It was unreal how she was going through the most unbearable pain and she still looked so breathtaking. Ashlyn was so perfect to Red, he didn’t think she could ever look bad to him.

“You can, Ash. I believe in you. You’re almost there. It’s all gonna be worth it soon, love, I promise. You’re doing great.” Big Red says, stroking back her hair, and leaning over to kiss her forehead gently, “Besides, don’t you wanna know if you were right about it being a girl or not?” Ashlyn was CONVINCED the baby was a girl, while Big Red, on the other hand, was pretty positive the baby was a boy. He didn’t care either way, but he was pretty sure the baby was gonna be a boy.

“Alright, Mrs. Saperstein, give me one more big push, you’re almost there, honey..” The nurse says to Ashlyn, to which Big Red squeezes her hand.

“You’ve got this, Ash. C’mon, babe..” Red says, as she pushes one last time and they hear a cry. Both of them are crying at this point, Ash for more reasons than one, but when Red heard his baby cry, he was so happy. His baby. 

“Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Saperstein, you have a beautiful baby girl.” The nurse says, as they place the tiny baby on Ashlyn’s chest. The moment they told Big Red that he had a daughter, he was gone. A baby girl. He didn’t know if he was good enough for his little girl, but he sure as hell knew he would try to be.

“Hi, baby.” Ashlyn says, stroking the baby’s full head of red hair. She was beautiful. She had big brown eyes, a little button nose, tiny chubby cheeks and bright red hair. Perfection was a better word to describe her, “It’s nice to meet you, pretty girl.” She says, before smiling over at her fiance, “We made her. We did a damn good job, huh?”

Big Red was at a loss for words. His baby girl was here, and she was perfect. He nods at Ashlyn, “We did. I love her so much, Ash. I love you so much. I’m so proud of you.” He says, leaning in to peck her lips gently.

“What are we gonna name you, little lady?” Ashlyn says, smiling at her daughter. The plan was to use Red’s nickname’s initials, in the sense that they wanted to name their baby girl or boy after him, but they had never been able to agree on a girl name. Their boy name was Benjamin Ryder Saperstein, but they didn’t have any clue what to name their daughter. A bunch of names flashed through Big Red’s head. Beth. Brielle. Brooklyn. Bella. Brynn. He had no clue what name he liked. 

“I like Bernadette.” Ashlyn says. As soon as the name came out of her mouth, Big Red knew that was his daughter’s name, “How do you feel about Bernadette Reagan Saperstein?” She asks, “Reagan is my middle name, it means ‘little ruler.’ And Bernadette means ‘strong and brave.’ I don’t know, I thought a lot about that name and I really like it. For her nickname, we could call her Etta. How cute is that?”

Big Red nods, a smile on his face. Bernadette ‘Etta’ Reagan Saperstein, who weighed 5lbs, 2oz, and was eighteen inches tall, had stolen his heart. October 21st, 2022 was his new favorite day. His daughter’s birthday. His little princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop any requests for my writing in the comments! Thanks for reading.


End file.
